


What’s That?

by zhengxing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mr nice tattoo, i hate zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: After 4 months, self proclaimed ‘nice guy’ Zhu Zhengting finally lets his boyfriend go all the way.





	What’s That?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by :  
> “Xukun, fluent in English, probably laughed and had his hard dick softened when he first read it” thanks Kim 
> 
> Wrote this on my phone, all mistakes r my own rip

Xukun was kissing Zhengting. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them, but this kiss was different: it was hungrier and hotter. Xukun was used to kissing Zhengting gently, sweetly, innocently, because that was what Zhengting was: innocent.

 

Zhengting is a self proclaimed nice guy, so Xukun didn’t mind taking it slow with the guy. Even after 4 months of dating, they haven’t gotten farther than making out.

 

Yet here the two of them are, on Xukuns ratty, squeaky couch, and Xukuns tongue down Zhengting’s throat as Zhengting starts letting out small whines and moans, Xukuns leg grinding on Zhengtings dick.

 

“Do you wants this?” Xukun asks, panting on Zhengtings ear. Zhengting moans, nodding his head in response, leading Xukun to start kissing down Zhengtings neck.

 

He reaches Zhengtings chest, nipping and sucking on the pale skin, getting more encouraged as Zhengting screams out his name in pleasure. Xukun wants go lower, so he slowly starts unbuttoning Zhengtings shirt.

 

One button. Two button. Three button.

 

Xukun keeps sucking on Zhengtings neck, occasionally going back up to kiss Zhengting on the mouth. It is when Xukun finally unbuttons the last button that he pulls away to admire Zhengtings torso, an image he has regretfully not seen until now.

 

Xukuns eyes travel from the dark, red hickies bright against Zhengtings pale neck, down to Zhengtings rosy pink buds, down to the well defined lines that make up Zhengtings 8 pack, down to-

 

What.

 

Xukun blinks, blinks again, blinks one more time to make sure he’s seeing correctly.

 

“Xukun?”

 

Xukun stares up again, in shock that it is truly Zhengting that he’s looking at right now.

 

Xukun looks back down, directly to Zhengtings hip. He reads the letters carefully, repeatedly.

 

‘Mr. Nice’ it reads.

 

“Mr. Nice?” Xukun asks, looking back up at his boyfriend. Xukun can physically feel his dick going limp.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Zhengting and he thinks that his boyfriend is hot, plus tattoos are a major turn on, if only...

 

If only it didn’t read ‘Mr. Nice’.

 

“Yeah,” Zhengting breathes out, his chest rising and falling. “Because I’m nice.”

 

“Apparently nice enough to be a mister,” xukun mutters to himself. He sighs, getting off of Zhengtings lap. “How about we just watch a movie, yeah?”

 

Xukun goes to the kitchen to go make popcorn, missing the hurt look on poor Zhengtings face.

 

//

 

It was only a week later when the two made it back to Xukuns couch, Xukun once again on top of Zhengting, kissing his lips and massaging his thighs.

 

“Xukun, I want to,” Zhengting gasps out, once he’s pulled back from Xukuns kiss. Xukun cant help but snort, noticing how Zhengting can’t even finish the sentence.

 

“Want to what?” Xukun asks, teasingly. He watches as his boyfriend turns red, apparently too shy to actually say it, but not shy enough to do it.

 

“To...” Zhengting starts, but his eyes start to wander from Xukuns stare.

 

“Cmon Zhengting,” Xukun says, leaning down to Zhengtings ear. “Show me you’re not as nice as I think you are.” He whispers, causing Zhengting to shudder.

 

“I want to have sex with you,” Zhengting says, his voice rough, causing Xukuns dick to twitch. There it is.

 

“Okay, baby,” Xukun grunts out. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

He goes through the process again, kissing down Zhengtings neck, removing Zhengtings shirt, until he’s in the same place he stopped last time.

 

Xukuns eyes stop on Zhengtings tattoo, his fingers automatically finding themselves pressing on it. He wonders how long Zhengting has had it, why he got it, what it even truly means. His fingers trace the letters individually, making Zhengting shiver.

 

“Do something, please,” Zhengting whines out, his voice hoarse. Xukun hums, dipping his head down, his tongue sticking out and tracing over the tattoo.

 

Zhengting moans, his hands going to Xukuns hair as he continues licking and sucking on the tattoo. Perhaps it’s not as bad as he had initially thought. Actually, it’s pretty hot that the so called “nice guy” has a tattoo on his hip. A tattoo that only Xukun knows about, only Xukun will be able to see.

 

Xukun starts pulling down Zhengtings pants, eager enough to get it last down his knees, lazy enough to not take them off completely. Xukun reasons that they don’t need to be completely off anyway.

 

The rest of the image is not a disappointment, Xukun thinks to himself, as he stares in amazement at the scene before him. Zhengting, sweaty, disheveled, the ever bit of shine by Zhengtings tattoo from Xukuns saliva, and of course, the hard dick slapped against Zhengtings abdomen. Zhengting is stunning.

 

Xukun spits on his hand, not missing the grimace on Zhengtings face.

 

“Baby boy,” Xukun laughs out, his hand getting nearer to Zhengtings dick. “You’re gonna have to get used to that if you’re not gonna provide me with lube.”

 

Xukun reaches his hand towards Zhengtings mouth, signaling to Zhengting to suck his fingers. Obediently, Zhengting takes the fingers inside his mouth, his tongue wetting Xukuns fingers deliciously. Xukun groans, watching as Zhengting hollows his cheeks, how go pretty pink lips look when they’re sucking on Xukuns fingers.

 

Once they’re slick enough, xukun takes back his fingers. His fingers start sneaking their way between Zhengtings legs, which Zhengting closes by instinct. Xukun tsks, using his other hand to pry open Zhengtings legs.

 

“Don’t be shy now, darling,” Xukun says encouragingly, staring down at Zhengtings exposed bottom. “Trust me, okay?”

 

Xukun sees Zhengting nod, even though he looks nervous. Xukun pressing one of his digits against the rim of Zhengtings asshole.

 

Zhengting tenses, making Xukun reach his other hand over to Zhengtings thigh, massaging the skin to help his boyfriend relax. Once he sees Zhengting take a deep breath, he inserts his finger slowly inside Zhengting.

 

Xukun is only spurred on further once he hears the small breaths and moans from Zhengting, pressing the digit deeper and deeper.

 

He pulls it back, only to press it back in. Back and in, Zhengtings moans filling up Xukuns apartment. Xukun licks at his lips, continuing to finger Zhengting with just one finger.

 

He takes it out for a moment, spitting once more on his fingers. Once they’re slick enough again, he starts fingering Zhengting. This time, he starts to insert the second finger.

 

Slowly, along side the first finger, does Xukun ease his fingers inside of Zhengting. Zhengting keeps panting and moaning, saying Xukuns name, his voice doing wonders for Xukuns hard on.

 

It doesn’t take long before Xukun is full on fingering Zhengting, his two fingers spreading Zhengting wide.

 

“Are you ready?” Xukun asks, his fingers still deep inside Zhengting. Zhengting only moans in return. Xukun reaches into his wallet, quickly taking out one of the condona stored inside it.

 

Xukun takes his time to momentarily get off of Zhengtings legs, quickly taking off his jeans and underwear, and then fumbling with putting on the condom.

 

“Hurry up,” Zhengting whines, as Xukun shoots him a playful glare.

 

“Good things happen to those who are patient,” Xukun replies, sending a wink, all while finally getting the condom on his hard one.

 

When his dick presses against Zhengtings rim, it is heavenly. The way Zhengtings eyes roll back, his mouth agape, his throat exposed with all the hickies that Xukun had littered, Xukun feels like he’s gone to heaven. It only gets better once Xukun starts pushing in, the warm heat that is Zhengtings ass enveloping Xukuns dick so tightly.

 

Xukun lets out a moan, his voice joining in with Zhengtings own moans. He slowly pushes in more and more, making sure it’s not too much for Zhengting, but also enough to get him feeling pleasure as well.

 

After a while, he starts at a steady rhythm, his dick ramming into Zhengting nice and slow at first, watching as Zhengting screams his name as if it’s the only word he knows.

 

Xukun starts feeling that familiar pleasure build up in his abdomen, telling him to go faster, and rougher, so he does. He starts snapping his hips harshly against Zhengting, his dick being swallowed by Zhengtings hole.

 

Xukun goes down, continues biting on zhengtings neck while his boyfriend starts scratching on Xukuns back.

 

Xukun growls, finding even more pleasure from the scratches, from Zhengtings sweet, rough voice calling his name, to Zhengting taking him in so well and tightly.

 

Xukun starts thrusting in chaotically, not even going steadily anymore, but he can’t even find himself to care. He’s so close to coming, and he knows Zhengting must be as well.

 

Xukun sneaks his hand to Zhengtings hip, finding that horrible, horrible tattoo, and pinches it. He didn’t expect Zhengting to whine out like he did, didn’t expect that Zhengtings hole to contract the way that it does against his dick, doesn’t expect Zhengting to spurt out his come all over his and Xukuns chest, his dick having been untouched between their two bodies.

 

Xukun, too, spills into the condom soon after, overwhelmed by how hot his boyfriend is. Then he’s slumped over his boyfriend, panting heavily into his ear, feeling the sweat and come between their bodies.

 

“I guess you’re not so nice after all,” Xukun says, feeling satisfied once he sees the embarrassed look from Zhengting.

 

Perhaps the tattoo isn’t as-

No. The tattoo is still horrible.


End file.
